In the prior art, heat transfer presses transferred colored pictures to cloth by means of the fusion process. That is, the ink was transferred to the cloth by means of heat and pressure in a manner similar to attaching a picture to the cloth by means of an adhesive. The ink was not embedded into the fibers of the cloth. Consequently, repeated washings or cleaning dissolved the ink or wore the ink away from the cloth. The ink faded through garment use.